Avant de te dire adieu
by Lunagarden
Summary: Petit OS entre Vincent et Lucrécia un peu avant le combat contre Séphiroth.


Petit OS entre Vincent et Lucrécia un peu avant le combat contre Séphiroth.

Depuis un moment je voulais faire ce petit OS Vincent et Lucrécia. Une histoire d'amour qui a sans doute bouleversé bien des cœurs. Autant vous prévenir qu'elle est courte mais néanmoins qui attendrira bien des âmes.

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Louve Noir ma petite protégée, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Et aussi un GRAND MERCI à mes lecteurs qui suivent avec passion cette fiction et qui laissent un petit mot d'encouragement. Merci encore gros câlins a vous aussi 3 !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : DIRGE of CERBERUS –FFVII – 18 - Memories with Lucrecia

A Million tears that i have cried  
I wish you where right by my side.

I try to show how much I care  
believe in me I will be there.

I never knew where you belong,  
whenever you just hear my song.

Is it a lie or is it true?  
So many tears I´ve cried for you.

Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you...  
Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you...

(Extrait - Groove Coverage - Million Tears)

* * *

**Avant de te dire Adieu…**

Il était revenu seul. Seul pour chercher sa raison de combattre. La raison à son cœur de suivre Cloud et combattre Séphiroth.

Il contempla les pleurs silencieux de la cascade qui occultait le sanctuaire secret de sa bien-aimée.

Il voulait tellement la revoir. Cette fois, il lui parlerait de ses regrets, de son désespoir et de combien il l'aimait encore. Des mots et des sentiments qu'on ne confie qu'à la personne concernée et en privé. Des mots qu'il dut retenir à grand mal pour cause de la présence de ses amis lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé ce sanctuaire proscrit.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de s'engager dans la grotte illuminée de mil éclats par les cristaux mako. Un spectacle doux-amer à ces yeux. Et en son milieu, vêtue d'une robe blanche immaculé drapée d'un châle tout aussi blanc qui l'enveloppait comme des ailes, tel un ange déchu par ses fautes, Lucrécia l'attendait en souriant faiblement, mais son doux regard trahissait la profonde tristesse et le regret qu'elle avait en son cœur.

Elle ne semblait pas surprise. Sa venue sans doute, elle l'avait prévu.

D'un pas silencieux, il s'avança dans la grotte. Son regard carmin ne quittant la vision angélique devant lui.

- Vincent… Tu es revenu…

Vincent s'avança encore de quelques pas et s'arrêta.

- Je devais revenir, Lucrécia.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'attrista d'avantage.

- Pour y trouver quoi, dis-moi ?

Silence. Elle répondit à sa place.

- Es-tu revenu pour y trouver la rédemption, Vincent ? Est-ce pour cela que tu es revenu me voir ?

- Oui. Mais aussi pour te dire...

- Ne le dis pas.

Le coupa la jeune femme.

- Aucun de nous deux ne peut inspirer à ce mot ou encore à le vivre pleinement.

Le cœur de Vincent se serra. Il savait que sa bien-aimée avait raison. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient s'acquitter de leurs erreurs passées et simplement se donner l'un à l'autre cet amour passé, souillé par la hantise d'un cauchemar. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on le lacérait de l'intérieur. Il baissa son regard, incapable de soutenir celui de la femme qu'il aimait, son cœur chagrinant de devoir avouer que son espoir c'était voué à un échec depuis le début…

Une main fraîche caressa sa joue et il leva son visage. Lucrécia s'était rapprochée de lui et le regardait avec un triste sourire.

- Tu n'as pas changé…

- Lucrécia…

Lucrécia secoua doucement sa tête, l'incitant au silence. Il n'y avait pas besoin des mots, car ils blesseraient encore et toujours. Pourquoi avoir besoin de mots, quand les cœurs battaient à l'unisson ? L'écho de leurs âmes déchirées, faisait pleurer les étoiles, elles qui ont témoigné de tant de drames depuis l'aube des temps.

- Je te demande pardon… Pardon de ne pas t'avoir sauvé.

Lucrécia lui adressa un sourire triste et attendrit.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé… malgré toutes ces longues années.

- Je…

Il se fit taire par un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Pour lui c'était un choc. Jamais il n'aurait osé rêver d'un tel contact. Il avait en soi aspiré à cela, dans ses rêves, dans ses moments de réflexion, mais jamais qu'il vienne à se réaliser.

Il avait tant envie de la serrer contre lui, de passer sa main sur ses doux cheveux châtains, de la rassurer. L'acte en soi ne serais-ce, que la toucher, serait un péché à ses yeux. Il savait qu'il la souillerait par les siens… et ceci lui était inconcevable.

Alors il attendit, bien que son cœur lui hurlait au désespoir ce besoin d'amour qui ne viendrai jamais, et qu'il subirait le supplice au moment où ces douces lèvres quitteraient les siennes. L'instant qu'il redoutait, où il se donnera la mort pour une telle injustice…

Doucement, elle s'écarta. Pas trop, car son souffle frôlant toujours ses lèvres, comme priant pour qu'il les prenne… nectar doux-amer des anges…

Sa douce voix était une mélodie nostalgique, capable de faire pleurer les anges.

- Pars maintenant. Rejoint tes amis et… tue Séphiroth.

Elle recula de deux pas, son doux regard fixé au sien. Son regard émanant le supplice de mille anges déchus, son cœur criant à la souffrance de sa dernière requête.

- Cette dernière prière a un gout amère pour moi, qui aie mis au monde cet homme qui aspire à toute cette destruction.

La jeune femme déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, le dernier, avant de s'éloigner.

D'un pas qui lui semblait un supplice, elle recula, une fine larme coulant sur sa joue. Une larme de douleur, tristesse et regret.

Mais lui, il ne pouvait pleurer. Il n'allait pas pleurer, un monstre ne pleure pas, fut-il autre fois humain, il ne pleurerait pas.

Elle recula encore, le regard fixé au sien, ses doux yeux châtains larmoyants. Le supplice au cœur d'avoir sollicité cette dernière requête à celui pour qui son cœur criait au désespoir.

Vincent la regarda s'éloigner, figé sur place, mais luttant pourtant contre les liens qui le retenait de rejoindre sa bien-aimée, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser dans l'espoir de la refaire revenir vers lui.

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu et toute la grotte s'illumina de mille éclats.

Devant tant de luminosité, Vincent se protégea les yeux. Lorsque l'éclat s'atténua, le cri qui voulut s'échapper de son cœur mourut sur ses lèvres.

Eternisée à jamais dans un cristal de mako, sa bien-aimée demeurait.

Aucun cri, aucun supplice, aucune prière ne pourra réveiller celle que son cœur pleurait à cet instant plus que jamais.

Il ne lui restait qu'accomplir sa dernière volonté, sa dernière prière.

Il remarqua au pied du cristal, qu'un objet lui était destiné.

De plus près, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une sobre boîte noire.

Il s'agenouilla et l'ouvrit. Un revolver à trois canons y était déposé sur un coussin de velours couleur rouge sang. L'arme était magnifique et unique en son genre. Ornée de motifs volutes, l'extrémité de chaque canon était terminée par la tête d'un chien et une chaîne en argent qui avait la forme d'un chien à trois têtes avec une aile suspendue à l'extrémité de la poignée.

- Cerberus…

Sa voix sonna comme une ombre d'elle-même.

D'un geste qu'il voulu ferme et sans regrets, il prit le révolver et se leva.

D'un dernier adieu silencieux, il quitta la grotte. Son cœur bien plus lourd par la promesse que par ses regrets.

Pour Lucrécia, il tiendra sa promesse.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait promettre, avant de lui dire adieu…


End file.
